


Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

by FedeLove96



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Junior!Frank, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Senior!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedeLove96/pseuds/FedeLove96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero was a junior when he fell in love with Gerard Way, but their love story was just at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is going to be a bit long, and hopefully I'll keep writing. I hope you like it!

Gerard Way was a loner. That's what everybody used to tell Frank. "He's a weird kid, nobody likes him", "He doesn't have any friends" or "You should just stay away from him". But according to Frank, the guy seemed just...quiet. He sat at a table in the back of the cafeteria and kept scribbling on a notebook, biting his lips in concentration, he never raised his head and seemed not to hear a single word the jocks spat at him. Frank was staring at the mess of tangled black hair that covered his face as he was hunched over the table, drawing frantically. He tried to get a good look of his hidden face, and when Gerard raised his head a little he got a glimpse of beautiful hazel eyes. There was a tray with fries and a soda can next to his bag, but Gerard simply ignored his lunch, focusing only on the sheet of paper in front of him.

Suddenly, something flew and hit Frank in the back of the head. A sandwich. What the fuck?

"How are you doing, pansy?" yelled a jock from his table, laughing at his own insult along with the other guys from the lacrosse team and their girlfriends. Frank felt rage bubbling up and had to restrain himself from attacking the asshole. He had a little bit of a problem with anger management, okay? So, in order to avoid detention for punching the guy's face to a bloody pulp, he simply muttered "Fuck off", grabbed his bag, and got up. "See you guys later" he said to Ray and Bob, who were still glaring at the athletes.

Frank got out of the cafeteria and went in the back of the school for a smoke, just to relax a bit.

"Dickheads" Frank thought to himself while grabbing his packet and lighting a cigarette. As he was putting the lighter away, he sat and laid his back on the wall, closing his eyes.

Minutes after, he was already feeling a bit better, with the smoke numbing his brain and calming him down. Thank god.

Hell, he hated those guys so fucking much, why did they have to be so irritating? Ever since he told everyone that he was gay in sophomore year, everyone's been insulting him and calling him 'fag', 'pansy' or 'fairy'. Not that he cared that much, he was't ashamed of his sexuality, and fuck those assholes if they thought they were hurting him by calling him names. He was proud of being like this, so he even got a sticker with 'pansy' written in glittering letters on his guitar. He wanted the world to know that he wouldn't take anyone's shit. Period.

As he stubbed his cigarette on the concrete and got to his feet, shoving his bag on his shoulder, he turned and headed back to the exit door. He was opening the door when suddenly someone bumped on him and dropped his belongings, scattering sheets of paper, books and pencils everywhere.

Frank was about to say 'sorry', when he saw that it was the guy drawing in the cafeteria, Gerard, who probably had his same idea and came out here to smoke. His unwashed hair was still a mess, but now Frank could distinctively see his face. He had chapped lips, a pointy nose, and overall his face looked a bit feminine. As he started to mutter a litany of 'I'm sorry', 'so sorry', and 'I didn't mean to', Frank saw that he had a row of tiny teeth, almost like baby teeth. He was really cute.

"Nevermind, don't worry" said Frank smiling brightly, looking him straight in the eyes. Gerard was definitely ashamed, but he raised his head anyway and a crooked smile appeared on his face, just to disappear right away while he got back to recollecting his stuff. Frank dropped on his knees to help him, and then started to look at some of Gerard's drawings while he was picking them up. He mostly drew scary and dark stuff, like vampires or zombies comic-style, but he also had a couple sketches of some guy with a black faux-hawk and blonde sides; he had angel-like black wings, but Frank was 100% sure. It was definitely him, and it was also really awesome. Frank could see that his sketch-self was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt, and many tattoos covered his arms; he had a lip ring and a nose ring, just like Frank himself, and he had this large grin on his face. Overall, he looked really badass, like some kind of hot, warrior guardian angel.

They got to their feet and stood there in silence, and when Frank actually looked Gerard in the eyes, he saw that the taller boy was gaping at him, looking between his sketches and Frank. He had this terrified look on his face, and Frank knew it was because he probably wasn't meant to see his art.

"This is really cool! How can you draw this good?" asked Frank, trying to show that he wasn't shocked because of the drawings or anything, but Gerard didn't say a word. He just stood there, as if paralyzed, and then grabbed the rest of his belongings and stuffed them in his bag, running away. 

Frank was left there alone, gaping at the running boy.


	2. We could be perfect one last night, and die like star-crossed lovers when we fight

Frank had just gotten home after school. He was laying on his bed with Pansy by his side, trying to come up with the right words for the new song he was writing. He thought it was pretty good, up to now, but he was a bit stuck.

He picked up his guitar and started strumming random chords, when he heard his mom come in from the front door and yell "I'm home, Frankie!". 

After doing his homework, he went downstairs and helped his mom chop the vegetables for dinner while she was cooking the tofu.

He had decided to become vegetarian some years ago, and she had been really supportive, which he really appreciated, but he still felt a little guilty because all this vegetarian food was expensive, so he decided to look for a part-time job.

He got one at the local comic store, and so far it had paid back. He only had to work from 5.30PM to 8.30PM on weekdays, he could buy cheaper comics with his employee discount, and it was always fun to talk with his co-worker, Mikey.

He was a junior, just like Frank, but he was a hell of a lot taller and also thinner, and he had an awesome taste in music. He said that he worked there in order to get the money for a bass because he wanted to start a band, since he couldn't keep using the bass they had in the music room at school. Sometimes they even talked about starting a band together with Ray, Frank's best friend and awesome lead guitarist, but they still needed a drummer. Frank had begged Bob to join them, but he said that he didn't feel like it because he was ashamed, and, plus, they didn't have a singer.

Mikey said he'd ask his brother because he was a good singer, "He played Peter Pan in a school play, once, he was very good!", had said Mikey, but this guy was one year older, really shy, and he kept saying that he would be leaving for college next year, so there was no point anyway. Frank didn't like the guy at all. How could someone deny help to his brother like this, without even giving him a chance? Fuck him and his shyness. 

Today, Frank was still here at about 9PM because he had to work a double shift, fuck Quinn and the goddamn show "he just couldn't miss, it's a one night only!".

Frank was trying to reach the top shelf with the help of a ladder, given his short stature, in order to grab Hellboy's new comic for a kid standing in front of him, when he heard the door bell ring and a guy appear, but he didn't really look at him. He was focused on, like, not falling and snapping his damn neck in half. 

As he got back to the counter with the comic for the kid, he saw that the guy was looking at the horror comics section at the far end of the shop, talking to Mikey, maybe asking for his help. Frank got the money from the ecstatic looking kid, gave him his receipt and said 'bye, come back soon!', trying to be friendly just like his boss kept reminding him.

As the kid got out of the shop, Frank turned his back to the counter to plug his iPod to the speakers, and put it on shuffle.

The shop was mostly empty, apart from the black haired guy Mikey was still talking to, and Frank was bored as hell, so when he heard them laughing, he started to walk towards them. 

"Having fun, Mikeyway?" joked Frank while patting his shoulder.

He ignored Mikey's smug expression for the nickname and turned to face the boy who was now flipping through a gory-looking comic. When he raised his head, Frank could have sworn he heard his jaw dropping on the floor. It was Gerard, the guy from school, who now had the reddest fucking face Frank had ever seen. 

"So, Frankie, have you met my brother?" said Mikey, gesturing towards the taller Way in front of him;

'What?', Frank thought, 'Gerard is Mikey's older brother? That asshole who doesn't want to be the singer for our band? Impossible, he seems so nice and...shy. Oh God, it's definitely him'.

"Gee, are you okay?" asked Mikey, looking at his brother, who was still holding the comic book, but looked frozen, unable to speak or move. 

"Hey, I'm Frank, I've seen you at school. Gerard, right?" said Frank, holding his hand out for Gerard to shake, but the boy was about as red as a tomato and didn't dare say a word, so he just nodded and shook Frank's hand weakly, his gaze dropping to his feet. 

"Uhm, I guess my shift's over now, so we gotta go. See you tomorrow, Frank?" said Mikey to break the uncomfortable silence, looking between his brother and his best friend.

Frank just muttered a "sure" and waved at them both, turning his back to them and going back to the counter.

Gerard put the comic back on the shelf and followed his brother to the door, waiting for Mikey to grab his coat from the staff room and looking shyly around the shop, only to meet Frank's confused gaze and then look right away at the street through the glass door of the shop, embarassed. 

As Mikey got out of the staff room with his belongings, Frank was tidying the stuff on the counter and Gerard was already out of the door, waiting for his brother to join him and eager to go home.

Frank watched as the two boys left the shop quickly. 

What the fuck was wrong with this kid?


	3. I never thought it'd be this way, just me and you, we're here alone

The next day, Frank was walking to school listening to the Misfits on his iPod, holding his umbrella because apparently the cold itself wasn't bad enough, and so the universe had to send fucking rain, too. Being prone to getting sick a lot, Frank was wearing his black coat, along with his fingerless red gloves and a huge scarf, which kept most of his face safe from the freezing water pouring down from the sky.

As he got in front of the school soaked to the bone, he saw a silver car approaching the parking lot, and when it stopped, Mikey and Gerard came out of it, running towards the safe heat of the building in front of them. Frank followed and got inside just as the bell started to ring. Cursing under his breath, he quickly got to his locker, left his coat and grabbed the book for his first period, English Literature.  
During the morning classes, Frank just couldn't concentrate on the teacher rambling about the importance of figures of speech, he kept thinking about Gerard and his weird behaviour, not to mention the drawings he saw the day before. When did Gerard draw him? And, most importantly, why? He was just a short, weird guy with a punk haircut and a bad timing for sarcasm, who got shoved in lockers a lot and spent his time playing guitar instead of playing sports or whatever.

But then again, Gerard was a bit of an outcast, too. I mean, he was always alone, apart from when he was around his brother, and he drew all the time; he got shoved in lockers, too, but bullies preferred boys like Frank, who tried to put up a fight and hit them back, while Gerard just whined and started crying. Maybe they thought he was too pathetic for them to waste their time with him.  
Frank was snapped back to reality when the bell rang, so he quickly gathered his stuff and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the comments of a bulky jock yelling "Where are you running, faggot? You goin' to see your boyfriend?" and the high squeals and giggles of his girlfriend. Was that supposed to be a laugh? Ridiculous.

He had a free period, so he decided to run to the music room and try to finish his song. Disenchanted was taking a hell of a lot of work, and he was still stuck on the same spot as the day before, so he decided to focus on the chords, for now at least. Just as he reached the end of the song, he heard some shuffling behind the door of the class, something drop and someone curse, failing to keep their voice low.  
"I know you're eavesdropping, so you might as well come in" said Frank turning towards the door, only to be greeted by Gerard, nonetheless.

He stood on the doorway, looking around himself nervously, knowing that he'd been caught.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just passing by" said Gerard shyly. 

"Sure you were" said Frank, chuckling as Gerard approached and sat on a chair in front of him. 

"What were you playing?" asked the older boy, looking at the music sheets on Frank's desk.

"Just a song I'm writing. It's called Disenchanted, and it's not finished yet. I mean, I'm still trying to figure out some of the lyrics" explained Frank, looking Gerard right in the eyes, which were now of a bright hazel colour. They looked really pretty, especially with the mess of black eyeshadow around them. Make up at school, wow. Gerard sure was brave. Frank used his mom's make up when he went to concerts and such, but he never actually wore it at school to avoid mocking from the assholes of the lacrosse team.

Gerard was nodding, reading the lyrics in awe, and Frank was looking at his long eyelashes moving as Gerard read, when the other boy suddenly raised his head and said "This looks so cool. Would you mind playing it again?"  
Frank smiled and cleared his throat, starting with the first chords.

_"Well I was there on the day_  
_They sold the cause for the queen,_  
_And when the lights all went out_  
_We watched our lives on the screen._  
_I hate the ending myself,_  
_But it started with an alright scene._

_It was the roar of the crowd_  
_That gave me heartache to sing._  
_It was a lie when they smiled_  
_And said, "you won't feel a thing"_  
_And as we ran from the cops_  
_We laughed so hard it would sting_

_If I'm so wrong_  
_How can you listen all night long?_  
_Now will it matter after I'm gone?_  
_Because you never learn a goddamned thing._

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say_  
_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_  
_And if you think that I'm wrong,_  
_This never meant nothing to ya"_

As he got to the chorus, Gerard started singing along, only to be interrupted when they got to the part where Frank was stuck. The younger boy looked thoughtfully at the lyrics, and was surprised when they were suddenly grabbed by Gerard, who took one of his pencils and started writing furiously at the end of the sheet, muttering something too quietly for Frank to hear.

"How about this?" asked Gerard, giving the paper back to Frank, who was now gaping at him.

On the sheet was the next verse, just some lines written in messy handwrite, which were actually quite awesome.

Frank read _"I spent my high school career / Spit on and shoved to agree / So I could watch all my heroes / Sell a car on tv / Bring out the old guillotine / We'll show 'em what we all mean."_  

Gerard was looking expectantly at Frank, waiting for a response from the shorter boy hunched over the desk.

"This is perfect! How did you come up with this?" asked Frank smiling brightly at the other boy.

"I like to write songs, too, and I just figured, why not borrow a few lines from the last one I wrote?" said Gerard, smiling at Frank but too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

Frank was still trying to metabolize the fact that he'd done it, the song was almost finished, now he only needed to write the ending, when he suddenly blurted out "Why did you draw me?", mentally slapping himself.

'Way to go, Iero, you're so fucking insensitive' he thought, afraid to look the other boy in the eyes.

Gerard was taken aback by his words, so he stared guiltily at the floor and muttered "I just thought you looked perfect to draw, I mean, you have a nice bone structure, especially the jaw. Sorry if it looked disrespectful, I didn't mean to-" Gerard started, only to be interrupted by Frank laughing nervously and saying "Don't worry, dude, I really liked it. You're, like, a great artist. And the tattoos? They were awesome, if I could I'd get thousands of them. I already have some, but I have to wait at least a couple more weeks until my birthday on the 31st October to get more, or else my mom will kill me". 

Gerard snorted a little, saying "I like tattoos, but I'm afraid of needles, so I think I'll just watch yours when you get them done".

Suddenly, a great idea popped in Frank's mind, so he got this big grin on his face and said "I got an idea. I'll let you draw my tattoos as soon as I get them, but only if you help me finish the song. Deal?" 

Gerard smiled brightly, showing his cute baby teeth, and said "Deal."


	4. I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling

At 2AM on monday, Frank laid in his bed still awake, looking at the ceiling and panicking. He and Gerard had begun talking regularly, and Frank was really happy about it, but after a couple weeks, his birthday had finally arrived and Frank had gotten two brand new tattoos: a flame on his left pec with 'hope' written under it, and HALLOWEEN in bright orange and black letters on his knuckles. He absolutely loved them, but he was nervous because of his talk with Gerard:

 

_"I got an idea. I'll let you draw my tattoos as soon as I get them, but only if you help me finish the song. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

 

He had always wanted a tattoo on his chest, but that meant he had to be almost naked in front of Gerard to let him draw it, and it was a bit embarassing. Not that he was embarassed about his body or anything, it's just that Gerard was really cute and the idea of being shirtless in front of him made Frank blush and his pants become tight in all the wrong places.

Frank liked Gerard just a bit, okay? The more he talked with the guy, the more he noticed the way his eyes lit up every time he mentioned art, the way his lips always looked chapped and chewed on, yet absolutely adorable; it made Frank want to kiss them everytime Gerard started biting them. Or, even better, be the one to bite them. Frank found himself staring at his mouth most of the time, wondering if his lips would be as soft as they looked, wondering if he could taste the smoke of Gerard's cigarettes on them, since he smoked all the time.

Frank started groaning as he noticed the way his boxers had become uncomfortably tight, and looked down only to find a growing erection.

"Perfect" muttered Frank, palming his dick through his boxers, rolling on his side and trying to think of something else that's not Gerard and his perfect face and his perfect hands and the way his fingers looked around a pencil while he was drawing. But in the end he started to think how they'd look holding something else, like Frank's dic-"Ok, enough." said Frank angrily, shoving his boxers down on his thighs and gripping his dick tight, imagining it was Gerard's long fingers giving him pleasure, moaning his name and maybe biting on his neck with those tiny adorable teeth.

Would Gerard be okay with this? Frank didn't even know if the guy was actually gay, but at the moment he didn't really care, not with imaginary-Gerard licking a particularly sensitive patch of skin on Frank's lower stomach, then moving on to his thigh, right next to his throbbing cock, before taking it in his mouth and bobbing his head, savouring Frank like he was the best thing he'd ever had.

It was a matter of minutes before Frank was trembling and whispering Gerard's name, coming hard on his stomach and staining his t-shirt.

Oh, he was so screwed.

 

*

 

The next day, Frank saw Gerard sitting at his usual table in the cafeteria and approached him, the biggest shit-eating grin ever on his face.

"Hey there" greeted Gerard, looking up from his notebook covered in scribbles and sketches.

"Hey Gee, guess what?" said Frank, taking off his fingerless gloves and showing the other boy his newly tattooed knuckles, smiling and practically giggling with excitement.

"No way, they're awesome, Frank!" said Gerard gleefully, taking Frank's hands in his, and looking at his fingers in awe. "You should totally let me draw them today, how about this afternoon?"

Frank was still smiling, but he got a lump in his throat as he said "Why not?" looking at everything but Gerard's face.

"Okay then, see you after school?" asked Gerard, confused about Frank's expression.

Frank just nodded and jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. Behind him stood Mikey, along with Ray and Bob, who were arguing about the band. Again.

"I swear to God, fucking Bryar, the day we manage to find a singer I'm going to drag you to your drum and nail you down to keep you there." said Ray pointing a finger accusingly at Bob. 

When the bell started ringing, Bob groaned and got Frank to his feet, muttering "Let's go Frankie, you can talk to your boyfriend later".

Frank was about to protest and say that Gerard was not his boyfriend, when Ray and Bob grabbed his shoulders and basically manhandled him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, while Mikey was left there, alone with his brother who was gaping and waving at them.

They started running towards their next class, dragging Frank along and yelling "Get a move on, Iero, before Mr. Schecter gives us detention for being late because of your boyfriend!"

 

*

 

After school, Frank was waiting for Gerard and Mikey in the parking lot, right next to their silver car, and as soon as he saw them coming out of the building in front of him, his face lit up.

"Hey guys, so, are we going to your place or..?" asked Frank, gesturing between them. Mikey answered with a puzzled expression, and then turned to Gerard "What does he mean? Didn't you tell him I'm going on a date with Alicia today?"

Gerard face-palmed and muttered "shit, I forgot", before explaining to Frank that today they'd be alone at his house because Mikey was busy. Frank nodded and simply followed Gerard, walking to his house while Mikey hopped in their car and started driving in the opposite direction.

While they were walking, Gerard and Frank started talking about music and found out that they had a lot in common.

Gerard basically listened to the same bands as his brother and Frank, and he had a huge obsession for the Misfits and Black Flag, so Frank was buzzing with excitement and thinking 'seriously, this guy is awesome'.

As they got in front of Gerard's house, Frank started being nervous again. He'd managed to be calm during the morning, but now last night's thoughts were back, and he was left thinking about imaginary Gerard sucking him off, while real-Gerard was fumbling in his school bag for his house keys and waiting for Frank.

As the older boy opened the door, Frank took a deep breath and thought "Here we go", before stepping inside after Gerard.


	5. Tell me where we go from here

Gerard's house was warm and welcoming, especially after the wind outside had frozen Frank's face for about half an hour while walking home from school.

"Make yourself at home", said Gerard, leaving his bag on the couch.  
Frank left his stuff right next to Gerard's and followed him in the tiny kitchen, hopping on the counter next to the sink and watching as Gerard looked for something in the fridge.  
"You wanna drink something? Water? Juice? Beer?" asked Gerard, his face buried deep in the fridge.   
"Beer, thanks" answered Frank, trying and failing to reach the floor with his short legs.   
Gerard grabbed two bottles and opened them, giving Frank one.   
Frank took his beer and started drinking, but as soon as he looked at Gerard, he almost choked and sputtered beer everywhere.

Gerard had his lips around the bottle, and his way of drinking was pornographic, seriously. Or maybe it was just Frank's twisted mind?  
Probably both.

"Are you okay?" Gerard asked, looking at the mess Frank had made with his beer.  
Frank nodded, trying to stop coughing and breathe normally. Gerard looked worried, but shrugged it off and went back to sipping his beer.

Then Frank, trying to change topic, asked Gerard "So, have you ever thought about being a singer? Mikey told me you played Peter Pan in a musical, once" and Gerard snorted and said "Huh, no way. I was little back then, and I didn't want to play it anyway, my parents forced me. Just the idea of singing in front of a crowd makes me shiver, I'm too shy".

Frank kept looking Gerard in the eyes, trying to focus on his words and not on his soft mouth, the way his lips looked shiny because of the beer he was drinking, the way he was flailing a hand around while talking, but he failed miserably and started thinking about imaginary-Gerard again.

Was there a way to turn imaginary-Gerard into real-Gerard? Maybe if Frank just reached for the other boy's hand and dragged him close, entwining their hainds and kissing his lips like it was the only thing in the world he wanted...NO.

Frank had to stop thinking about this stuff while Gerard was around, especially because he couldn't take care of his dick, which was now begging to be touched, not right now.

Frank shifted uncomfortably on the counter and hopped down, trying to hide his erection as best as he could with his baggy hoodie.

"So, shall we start?" asked Gerard, moving towards the door of the basement and waiting for Frank to follow.

As they got at the bottom of the stairs, Frank looked around the messy room. It was obviously Gerard's, given the fuckton of paintings, sketches and CDs scattered everywhere, on the floor, on the bed, on the desk and hanging on the walls.

Frank sat casually on the bed, picking a CD up and looking at the cover.  
"Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. Great! You like Smashing Pumpkins, too?" Frank asked gleefully, waving the CD in front of Gerard, who was now looking for a new sheet of paper under his bed.   
"Fuck yeah, Mikey and I have even seen them live. They're awesome!" Gerard answered, moving towards his desk to gather the rest of his art supplies.  
"No fucking way" said Frank, following the other boy moving around the room with his gaze as he decided to put the CD in the stereo and press play.

A couple minutes later, Gerard sat on the bed in front of Frank with a sketchbook in his lap and a pencil behind his ear, and asked "Do you have any other tattoos, apart from the ones on your arms?", looking Frank straight in the eyes.  
"I have one on my chest and two on my stomach. Should I take my t-shirt off?" asked Frank shyly, looking down and praying that his dick had finally decided to leave him alone.  
"Sure, okay" answered Gerard, and waited for Frank to do it.

The smaller boy took off his hoodie and t-shirt, looking anywhere but at Gerard's face. God, he was probably blushing like a 13 year old. Pathetic.

He threw his clothes on the floor right next to the bed and watched as Gerard started sketching, looking between the sheet and Frank's body.

It looked as if Gerard was trying to memorize every single inch of Frank's body, and Frank could do nothing but stare at his wonderful hazel eyes as they searched his chest, his arms, his stomach and the thin lines of the tattoos on his body.

Gerard tried to observe the doves on Frank's lower stomach from up close, brushing his lean fingers on the soft skin of Frank's belly. The touch made him shiver, and Gerard looked mortified as he removed his hand and muttered 'sorry'. But Frank was still staring at his hand, which had been close to his body just a couple second ago, only a few inches above his dick which, surprise, was hard again.

Sometimes being a teenager sucks.

By the time Cupid De Locke started, Gerard raised his head and said "Done!" turning the sketchbook around so that Frank could see his drawing. Frank took it from Gerard's hands and looked at the amazing work of art in front of him.

In the drawing, Frank was smirking cockily, looking proud and self confident. But the best part were the tattoos all over his body. Gerard had managed to draw a detailed version of Frank's real tattoos, and he had even added a couple himself. Overall, it looked like a picture, except that it was even better than the real Frank. It was perfect.

Gerard was looking expectantly at Frank, waiting to hear his opinion, but Frank was speechless, still looking at the drawing in awe.

"Do you like it?" asked Gerard impatiently, trying to meet the other boy's gaze.  
"I love it" answered Frank, finally lifting his head and smiling sweetly at Gerard, making him blush.   
The two boys kept staring at each other without speaking, just listening to the song playing in the background.  
  
 _And in the land of star crossed lovers_  
 _And barren hearted wanderers_  
 _Forever lost in forsaken missives and satan's pull_  
 _We seek the unseekable and we speak the unspeakable_  
 _Our hopes dead gathering dust to dust_  
 _In faith, in compassion, and in love_  
  
Frank was singing along quietly, trying not to think about the hot boy in front of him.

He had to restrain himself, because if he didn't, he was sure he'd end up with Gerard pinned on the bed under his weight, rubbing their crotches together until he was a whimpering mess, begging for release. He was so sure Gerard would love it, but he didn't have the guts to make the first move, so he just complimented the other boy for the drawing, and made him promise to help with Disenchanted before pulling his t-shirt back on and grabbing his hoodie.

He could have sworn that Gerard looked disappointed, but maybe it was just his imagination, right? 

By the time they got to the entrance of Gerard's house, Frank was about to explode because of the painful erection pressing against the zip of his black jeans, so he quickly grabbed his bag and coat, waved Gerard goodbye and left, mentally punching himself in the face for being such a coward.

He'd think of something to do with the whole crush-for-Gerard situation later. Now, he had a rather big problem to take care of.

He readjusted his dick through his jeans and started running towards his house, hoping that his mom wouldn't be there yet.


	6. And I just can't stay, one day we'll run away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is really short, it's just a filler. I promise I'll post next chapter as soon as I can. Bye!

Frank was a coward.  
It had been weeks since the day Gerard drew him, and he was still in the same situation as before.  
Why couldn't he just tell the guy that he had a crush on him? Yeah, it looked like something a 14 year old would do, but Frank was pretty stuck, and he needed a plan to seduce Gerard.   
  
The perfect chance to do it came on a thursday, when Pete Wentz and Brendon Urie approached Frank and Mikey in front of their lockers.

"Hey guys, have you heard about the party at Bert's this friday? Looks like there will be tons of people, so I'm definitely going. Want to come?" asked Pete, leaning on Mikey's locker and giggling like a girl. Someone was definitely excited about this party.

"Uhm, I guess so?" said Mikey, waiting for a nod of approval from Frank. "Can we bring other people?"

"Of course! The more, the better, right? See you there, guys!" shouted Brendon, before dragging Pete away to ask a couple of girls walking in the hallway the same thing.

"Weird kid", muttered Frank, shoving his science book in his bag. "I don't understand why Ryan likes him so much, he's definitely not gay, anyway".

Mikey snorted and added "Yeah, go tell Ryan. He's head over heels for Brendon, and he doesn't care if he's into dick or not" before grabbing his backpack and waiting for Frank to follow him towards their next class.

 

*

   
That afternoon, Frank called Mikey's house and asked for Gerard.

This was going to be so embarassing.

How do you ask a friend out to a party, without hinting at the fact that you totally want to bone them?

Just as Frank was trying to think of a way not to sound too suspicious, he heard Gerard's voice on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gee, it's Frank. I was just wondering...Bert McCracken is having a party at his place this friday and he invited us. He said we could bring other people, so do you want to come with..." Frank bit his tongue before saying 'me', and said "us?" instead.

"I'm not that much of a party person, but we'll be there together, so I guess it's fine. I'll definitely come"

"Wonderful, see you there!" answered Frank, smiling brightly before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Now Frank had the chance to flirt with Gerard all night and maybe even kiss him. 

This party was going to be epic.


	7. I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets

By friday afternoon, Frank was practically glowing.

Him and Gerard had managed to finish writing Disenchanted, and Frank mentally high-fived himself because he'd been able not to smash his face against the other boy's until friday.   
He wanted to wait for the party. He wanted for this to be special.

Frank was looking at his reflection in the mirror of his bedroom, trying to decide which shirt would look better. Black or white?  
"Gerard would love the black one, no doubt" Frank thought, placing the chosen shirt on his bed and the other one back in his closet. After wearing his grey jeans, he grabbed his black Creepers (which were usually for girls, but he didn't give a fuck) and put them on, looking satisfied with the Frank staring back at him in the mirror.  
For the party he decided to wear a bit of black make up, because fuck it, Gerard did and he was hot, so why not?  
Before leaving his room, Frank grabbed a couple condoms from his nightstand. After all, tonight was going to be THE night, right? Sure, Frank was a virgin, but he was not stupid, he wanted to be prepared.

He decided to walk to Gerard's instead of asking for his mom's car, since at the end of the party he would probably be too drunk to drive.

*

About 20 minutes later, he was ringing the doorbell of Gerard's house, trying to fix is hair to look at his best.  
When the door opened, Frank was sure his heart had missed a couple beats, because fuck. In front of him stood the hottest guy he'd ever seen.  
Gerard was wearing a Misfits hoodie, black Converse and the tightest pair of black jeans Frank had ever seen. Around his eyes was a ton of black make up, which made his hazel eyes look even brighter.  
How fucking sexy could the guy be? Seriously?

"Wow, you look amazing" whispered Frank, regretting it the moment it left his lips.  
"Thanks, you too" answered Gerard looking down, his whole face becoming bright red.

The two boys left in direction of Bert's house, which was only 10 minutes away, making small talk, but Frank couldn't really concentrate on which Black Flag song he liked better, or which was his favourite Avengers issue, not when there was a hot guy like Gerard next to him, walking as if he were on a catwalk. Why did the guy have to look so fucking seducing all the time? If Frank didn't succeed in his mission tonight, he would die of blue balls, for sure.

*

When they got in front of Bert's house, they saw a small crowd in the garden, probably guys from the school.  
Frank led Gerard to the front door and stepped in, immediately recognizing some of the people in the living room.  
He waved at Brendon and Ryan, who was basically drooling over the taller boy, and Pete, who was curled up on the couch next to Patrick Stump, the sophomore who just moved here at the beginning of the year.

"Whose party is this again? Bert...something, you said?" yelled Gerard, trying to talk over the loud music coming from the huge speakers in the corner. "McCracken, yeah. He's a senior, too, maybe you've seen him around school" answered Frank, tapping his foot in time with Jesus of Suburbia playing in the background. Then he added "There he is", pointing his index at the long-haired guy standing next to Lindsey Ballato, a girl from his English Literature class. 

Bert was a weird guy.  
He was bisexual, and he made sure everyone knew it, so that he could spend all his time flirting with every breathing thing. He was always trying to get in someone's pants.

Frank didn't really like him that much, especially since that time when he was a freshman and Bert made fun of his new hairstyle. The guy was mean, seriously. And what was wrong with Frank's dreadlocks, anyway? They were cool! As if his long hair looked any better. 

Bert took notice of Frank's presence and waved at him; then he saw the guy standing next to him and approached them with a smirk on his face.

"Hey there Frank, welcome to the party!" shouted Bert, looking Gerard up and down and totally checking him out. "Who is your friend?" 

Frank was about to answer, but Gerard cut him off.

"Name's Gerard, thanks for inviting us!" answered Gerard gleefully, not aware of what the look in the other boy's eyes meant. 

Frank, however, was sure he knew exactly what it meant: Bert thought that Gerard was sexy, and damn was he right, but he was off-limits. Fuck.

"My pleasure, really. Hey, Ger, I can call you Ger, right?" asked Bert, winking at the other boy and resting a hand on his shoulder "Can I bring you a beer?"

"Fine for me, do you want a beer too, Frank?" asked Gerard turning to face the smaller boy who was still glaring at Bert, thinking of at least 10 different ways to kill him slowly and painfully.

"Sure." answered Frank between gritted teeth, refusing to avert his gaze from Bert.

'You better not fuck this up, asshole', thought Frank, watching as Bert disappeared in the kitchen to grab their drinks.

 

*

 

The party was fun, despite Bert fucking McCracken being around Gerard the whole time.

Frank eventually managed to dance with him and introduce him to a couple friends from school, but he didn't have a chance to try and kiss him because Bert was still there and he kept flirting with Gerard. It was pissing Frank off.

As soon as Frank left for a moment to go to the bathroom, Bert took advantage of the situation, and so when Frank came back two minutes later, he saw that Bert was pressing Gerard against the wall, a hand next to his head and the other resting on his hip, his face threatening to close the distance between them.

Gerard had both his hands pressed on the other's chest and was about to push him away, when suddenly someone grabbed Bert and shoved him hard on the floor.

The next thing Gerard saw, was Frank sitting on the guy's chest, punching him right in the jaw and spitting "Motherfucker" in his face before hitting him again, splitting his lip.

The bigger boy flipped Frank over as if he weighted less than a fucking feather and started throwing punches everywhere.

One got Frank on the nose, which immediately started bleeding, but he was quick to react and kicked Bert right in his junk, sending him wheezing on the floor, curling on himself to protect his aching crotch.

Frank got to his feet and was about to lunge forward at the other guy again, but Gerard stepped in and tried to stop him, yelling "Frank, what are you doing?!".

Frank, however, was too angry to answer, so he just tried to walk past Gerard and resume kicking the fucker panting on the floor and holding his groin.

Gerard kept calling for Frank, trying to get his attention, but the other boy snapped and screamed without thinking "I was so fucking stupid, thinking that you'd ever like me back! Fuck you!" before running in the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of vodka. 

Gerard was still gaping at him, too shocked to react, when Frang came back and stormed out of the house, holding his bottle like a precious treasure and slamming the door behind him.

Gerard was left there, wondering what the fuck just happened while everyone was staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I don't have anything against Bert McCracken, ok? It's just that he's got to be an asshole in this story.  
> Please don't hate me!


	8. This is how we like to do it in the murder scene

Frank was sitting on a swing in the park, smoking his way through his fifth cigarette.

Beside his feet laid the half empty bottle of vodka he took at Bert's party and his phone, which he turned off half an hour ago because it kept beeping and it was getting on his nerves.

A part of him knew that it was Gerard and wanted to answer, but the other part was still pissed off and just wanted to tell him to go fuck himself. 

He didn't have a chance with Gerard since the very beginning. Why did he have to fool himself for so long? He should have just dealt with it and sucked it up. 

Bert probably looked better than Frank. He was older, more experienced, of course Gerard would want to kiss him.  
After all, Frank was just a kid with a crush, he wasn't as desirable as Bert, right?  
It was no wonder why Gerard liked him instead of Frank.

Frank tried to grab the bottle next to him, but he lost his balance, fell with a loud thud in the sand of the playground and started laughing.

His head hurt, but he was too drunk to care.

He picked the bottle up and gulped down the rest of it, while looking at the time on his watch. It was almost 2AM. Perfect.

His mom would kill him if he came back wasted like this.

Where the fuck was he supposed to go? He couldn't just sleep in the park, hell, he lived in fucking New Jersey, he didn't want to be killed by some junkie looking for money.

So, he groaned and got to his feet, throwing the empty bottle in a trashcan and shoving his phone in his pocket.

He got out of the park and started walking in a familiar direction.

Fuck, this was going to be tough.

 

*

 

"Frank?" asked Gerard, rubbing his sleepy eyes with the heel of his hand. "What are you doing here?"

Frank didn't want to talk about what he'd said before, right now he just wanted to sleep, but he blurted out "I'm so fucking sorry" anyway, looking down and feeling tears on his cheeks.  
God, he was making a fool of himself. Again.

"I didn't mean to attack you like that, I was just jealous. It wasn't your fault" said Frank sheepishly, afraid to meet the other's gaze. 

"Don't worry about it" said Gerard with a crooked smile, moving to let Frank through. 

The house was silent, and the lights were off, apart from the one in Gerard's basement.

"Where is everybody?" asked Frank, trying to focus on his words and not on the horrible feeling of the bile burning his throat.  
Oh God, he couldn't puke right now. 

"Mom and dad have a night shift at work, and Mikey went at Alicia's house for the night. Said he wanted to spend the night with her since our parents are out" answered Gerard, climbing down the stairs of the basement with Frank following him right behind. 

"You're drunk, right?" asked Gerard, already knowing that Frank was wasted because he kept losing his balance and tripping on the steps. 

As soon as they got in Gerard's bedroom, Frank fell on the bed in the middle of the room, burying his face deep in the pillow and groaning. 

"Do you want me to get you anything? Water?" asked Gerard, sitting next to him and petting his head lovingly. 

Frank answered affirmatively with a grunt and tried not to vomit all over Gerard'd bed. 

Gerard got up and went upstairs to grab a glass from the kitchen, but when he came back minutes later, the other boy was already sound asleep, snoring quietly hugging Gerard's pillow. 

Gerard smiled sweetly and sat down next to him, moving a lock of hair from Frank's eyes and looking at his cute face. 

Frank looked so peaceful and beautiful. 

How could he even think that Gerard would kiss someone like Bert when he was mad in love with him? 

Gerard bent down, looming over Frank's sleeping figure, and kissed his forehead sofly, stroking his back.  
Then, he laid next to him, spooning the shorter boy, and drawing him close.   
He could have sworn that Frank was smiling, but he was too tired to notice.

He fell asleep immediately.


	9. Send my resignation to the bride and the groom

The next morning, Frank woke up with the worst headache ever.  
He felt as if his temples were about to explode, scattering his brains everywhere in the room. Gerard's room.

Wait, why was he in Gerard's room?

He raised his head and looked at the sleeping boy next to him, memories of the night before suddenly flooding his mind.

He'd yelled at Gerard for almost kissing Bert, and then he'd told him he liked him. Well, shit.  
Then he'd come here and fell asleep on his bed, but Gerard didn't look angry or anything.  
Frank even remembered the older boy kissing his forehead and snuggling down next to him on the bed, but he might have imagined it, right?

Trying to remember more about the night before, Frank got up from the bed and went in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked like shit.

His hair was sticking everywhere and his make up was a mess, so he tried to comb his fingers through it and washed his face to get rid of the remains of black eyeshadow smudged everywhere; then, he took Gerard's toothpaste and tried to clean his mouth as best as he could, since it still reeked of cheap beer and vodka.

When he went back to Gerard's room, the older boy was awake but still lying in bed, his legs and lower waist wrapped up tight in the covers. He raised his head and smiled, trying to disentangle his body from the mess on the bed, and then murmured "Good morning" before touching Frank's shoulder lightly and disappearing in the bathroom.

Frank waited for him to come out while looking for his phone.  
When he found it, he turned it on and read a couple texts from his mom.  
He replied saying that he was okay and that he was staying at a friend's house, telling her not to worry, and then put it away.

When Gerard reemerged from the bathroom, his hair looked slightly better, as if he'd tried to brush them a bit, and he had a small toothpaste smear on his cheek.

Frank sat on the bed and motioned for the other boy to join him. 

When Gerard sat next to him, the younger boy touched his cheek with his thumb, trying to clean the blue sticky stain.  
Gerard bent his head and Frank moved his hand softly to the other's neck, caressing the sensitive skin just below Gerard's ear.

Gerard was about to say something, but suddenly Frank's lips were covering his, so all that came out was a muffled moan.   
Their hands entwined while they were kissing with their mouths closed, but when Frank tried to pry Gerard's mouth open with just a brush of his tongue, the kiss deepened and Gerard found himself being pushed back on the bed. His head hit the pillow and his body was covered by Frank's, who now had brought his hands in Gerard's hair and was pulling at them softly. Gerard let the younger boy position himself between his thighs and entwined his legs around his waist, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Both of them had wanted this for so long that they couldn't even realize it was actually happening. It looked like a dream. 

One of Frank's hands was resting on Gerard's shoulder, while the other was moving under the hem of his t-shirt, trying to feel skin, warm heat emanating from Gerard's body.

Somehow, through their heavy makeout session both boys ended up almost naked, with their clothes scattered around the room, the only layer separating their bodies being their boxers.

Gerard was dragging Frank close with his legs, grinding their crotches together and feeling pleasure shooting through his spine, making him want to bite the other boy's lips, so he did. 

He could distinctively feel Frank's erection pressing against his own, and each movement was making them both shiver, feeling their orgasms drawing near.

As Frank felt the familiar warm sensation pooling in his stomach, he barely had the time to moan Gerard's name before he was coming in his pants and collapsing on top of the other boy, hearing him follow only seconds later.

Afterwards, they didn't move, they just laid still while coming down of their post-orgasm haze.

When they finally started breathing normally again, they kept watching each other in the eyes as Frank slowly rolled off of Gerard and laid next to him, pulling him close and letting him nuzzle against his neck, kissing the tender skin under his chin.

"Wow" was the only thing Gerard managed to say, still a bit out of breath.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" said Frank, kissing the top of Gerard's head and holding him tight.  
"Me too, Frankie" murmured Gerard, smiling.

 

*

 

When Mikey came home early in the morning after the night he spent with Alicia, he decided to check on his older brother and ask him about last night's party, only to find him wrapped in his bed's covers with another boy, both obviously naked.

He gasped and tripped on something on the floor while trying to run back upstairs, startling the sleeping boys and waking them immediately. He just had the time to see the other boy's face before he was running towards his room, yelling "I swear I didn't see anything!".

Gerard and Frank sat up, looking at each other and gaping, realizing that they'd been caught. 

After a minute or so, they heard Mikey yell "By the way, hi Frank!" from upstairs, then adding "It was about time!" and making them both laugh.

Gerard fell back on the bed, dragging Frank along with him and kissing him sweetly.

Things were finally starting to go their way.


	10. You'll never make me leave, give me a reason to believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my beta, Ermione62442  
> She's seriously the best, and this chapter is dedicated to her!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermione62442

It had been a month since Gerard and Frank had decided to be together, and they were still acting like lovebirds, kissing and hugging and basically touching each other all the time. It seemed they just couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They spent a lot of time in Gerard's basement, just cuddling and kissing, and one afternoon, Frank decided to say something that had been on his mind since the very beginning of their relationship. 

They were lying on Gerard's bed after an intense makeout session, still in each other's arms, when Frank whispered "I love you, Gee", caressing the older boy's cheek and looking him in the eyes.

Gerard started blushing, before asking "Really?". As if Frank could have lied to him.

Frank nodded and said "I did all along, I just realized it now", before kissing the other boy passionately.

Gerard murmured "I love you, too" on Frank's lips, letting him climb on top of him and position himself between his legs.

They were both fully clothed, but in a matter of seconds, Gerard was tugging on the hem of Frank's t-shirt and taking it off, throwing it accross the room. His own t-shirt met the same fate, landing on the floor, quickly followed by their shoes and socks.

Frank started undoing the fly of Gerard's jeans, waiting for permission before tugging them down and letting them fall off the bed.

God, Gerard was so beautiful.

He had smooth pale skin which looked perfect in contrast with his shoulder-length raven hair, it just made Frank want to kiss every inch of it, memorizing every single mark or mole on his body.

As he was caressing the other's body, Frank let Gerard unbelt his jeans and slide them down the curve of his ass, then resting his hands on his hips and squeezing just a bit. 

Frank quickly stepped out his jeans and covered Gerard's body with his own again, letting his hands wander everywhere on the pale skin of the older boy.  
As he reached Gerard's boxers, he slipped a finger inside and rubbed it on the tip of his dick, which was already leaking precum, before shoving them down to Gerard's knees and letting him step out of them.  
He did the same with his own boxers and slowly sat between Gerard's legs, admiring his naked body spread before him. 

"You're beautiful, Gee", whispered Frank, making the other boy's cheeks become bright pink.

He propped himself on his elbows right in the middle of his boyfriend's legs, slowly caressing his ass and then spreading his cheeks to look at Gerard's pink hole, teasing at it with his index. He knew that Gerard had never done this before, either, so he went really slow, circling his finger and making Gerard moan. 

He reached for his backpack next to the bed and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube, spreading some onto his fingers before going back to touching Gerard's entrance, making him shiver and mutter "Cold."

He quickly apologised and started leaving a trail of kisses on his inner thigh, slowly sliding a finger inside.  
Gerard held his breath, and Frank felt his ass clenching around his finger.  
He started moving it slowly, waiting for Gerard to grow accustomed to the new sensation, before adding a second finger.   
Gerard felt Frank's fingers inside of him as an intrusion, but when Frank brushed his fingers against his prostate, he felt a wave of pleasure and his back arched involuntarily. 

He started muttering "Again, Frankie, again", asking him to hit that spot over and over.  
The younger boy kept touching Gerard's prostate, adding a third finger and making him moan uncontrollably, twisting and turning on the bed.

After a minute or so, Gerard started fisting the sheets, stuttering "So...close, Frankie, close!", and that's when Frank stopped working him open, getting on top of him again and kissing him briefly before sliding the condom on his already hard dick.

"Are you ready, Gee?" he asked quietly, grabbing the other's chin in order to look him in the eyes.  
"Y-yes, Frankie" whispered Gerard, letting Frank grab his legs and put them around his waist. Then Frank spread some lube on himself before positioning his cock at Gerard'd entrance, starting to push in slowly.

Gerard grabbed Frank's shoulders, his blunt nails digging in the soft skin, while clenching his teeth. Frank felt so much bigger than fingers, and it was painful, but also so much better.

Frank stopped moving until he felt Gerard relaxing around himself, and then he slowly started moving again until he was buried all the way inside of him.

When he felt Gerard move impatiently under him, Frank took the hint and started moving his hips back and forth, getting faster with every thrust.

Soon enough, Gerard was begging Frank to pound into him faster, digging the heels of his feet in his ass, trying to drag him closer, so Frank took one of his legs and put it on his shoulder in order to reach deeper inside of him. 

Gerard started whimpering and crying with pleasure as Frank was able to hit his prostate over and over again thanks to the new angle. When Frank felt his orgasm growing near, he gripped Gerard's cock and started stroking him fast, wanting to come together.

Moments later, both boys were shaking and convulsing, Gerard coming hard between them, scratching his back, and Frank still inside of him, yelling Gerard's name.

Then they both collapsed, Frank crushing Gerard under his weight, refusing to move. If he had to stay here forever, buried deep inside of him, he would totally be okay with it. It felt perfect.

When they started breathing properly again, Frank slowly slid out of Gerard and tied the condom, throwing it in the trashcan.

As he was about to get up to grab a towel or something to clean them both, Gerard gripped his wrist and dragged him back on the bed, holding him close, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't leave, we can have a shower later" he whispered, "that way we can get clean, dirty, and clean all over again" he then added, winking.

Frank chuckled and hugged him from behind, spooning and kissing his neck, answering "I'd really like that" with a smile.

He was totally okay with living like this for the rest of his life.

 

*

 

Having convinced Gerard to sing and join the band, now Bob was tortured 24/7 by the whole group because they wanted him to play the drums.

One day during lunch, the boy finally surrendered, throwing his arms in the air and screaming "Fine, I'll do it but only if you stop bothering me!" and storming off, making them all grin. They had succeeded.

 

*

 

The guys were practising almost everyday, trying to improve and write new songs, but they were still missing something, like a name. 

It was Mikey who finally came up with an idea for it while he was working; he read "Chemical Romance" somewhere and added a "My" in front of it, making everybody ecstatic of their newly born band name. 

The second thing they needed was a gig, and the perfect chance came as the end of the school year was nearing. They spent weeks trying to convince the principal to let them play at the homecoming, bragging about how awesome they were, and one day the man finally agreed.

After the prom, they met a music manager who asked them to sign with a music label, and everything had been like a dream since then. 

Being Gerard's last year in high school, the guys were not sure about what to do with the band. Should Gerard go to art school like he'd always wanted, or should they try and make a name for themselves as a band with the help of the manager they met?

Gerard was at the park with Frank, sitting on the grass and talking about their future. The younger boy wanted his boyfriend to pursue his dream of becoming an artist, but Gerard had already made up his mind. He'd decided to wait for his friends to finish their senior year, and then they'd sign with the music label. After all, this was their only chance to become a famous band, ispire people, maybe even save someone's life, and they couldn't waste it. Frank just had to accept it.

 

~~~~~~~~ TEN YEARS LATER ~~~~~~~~

 

Gerard sat in the living room of his house in Los Angeles, with sheets of paper scattered everywhere around him, along with pencils and a ton different versions of the same comic book character.

He had to come up with the right name for this girl: Anya? Tanya? Vanya?

He didn't know which to choose, he only knew that she was the most powerful superhero of the group, and she had to have the perfect name.

She was capable of releasing destructive waves of force using her violin, strong enough to cut someone's throat or destroy an entire building with a single note. Pretty freaky, right? 

Then he decided, Vanya. Vanya Hargreeves, also called The White Violin.

She was definitely badass. The best in the Umbrella Corporation.

He was smiling, happy with his choice, when he heard the front door opening and someone calling "I'm home, babe!", followed by footsteps coming towards the living room.

Then, Frank appeared behind the corner, with the biggest smile ever on his face and his arms outstretched, waiting for him.

Gerard stood up and ran towards his husband, clutching his neck and peppering his face with kisses, almost choking him.

Frank tried to breath, moving Gerard's red hair from his face in order to place a kiss right on his lips.

"I missed you" said Gerard, finally detaching from the smaller man but still holding his hand.  
"I missed you too, but it's only been two weeks, honey. You know I have to tour to promote Leathermouth's new Album" replied Frank, still smiling.  
"I know, but still. The guys have missed you too" added Gerard, thinking about Ray and Mikey.  
"At least I'm here now" said Frank, kissing Gerard's nose softly.  
"Yes, and I'll never let you leave again" whispered Gerard, hugging him.

They had been happy for years, and, as long as they were together, things were going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finally complete, I hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to leave a comment if you did, or even if you didn't, it's always good to hear some critics, so that you can try and improve, right?  
> Bye!


End file.
